Laggan
by rani singala
Summary: Hellow ya'll this is my First fanfic ever. This stories about hermionie who goes onto her Muggle Studies project to India. It takes place during a time period of India's start of Rebellion against the British.


Laggan

Hey, y'all! Yes I'm a southerner) This is first Fanfic ever, and please don't go to hard. This story is based on an Indian Film 'Laggan' which is based on a time period of India's Rebellion against the British. For all those English peps out there I'm NOT against you. The idea kinda just popped outta nowhere. I also don't own any of these characters, just the story or Laggans story idea.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat down on her seta. The sun was glazing the windows and burning anything through its path. She just about gave up on her far fetched mission to stay cool. Just why she had to take her Muggle Studies this year the Lord only knew.(And so did her transcript) She had yet to find Blasie Zambanie, her unfortunate partner through this miserable journey and then strangle him. Don't get her wrong, she loved history, but she'd rather have learned it in a classroom where it wasn't to cool just right and she had a perfect learning environment.

She sighed, 'Enough droning' she scolded herself 'I got to get moving, maybe Zambanie is in this place.' It wasn't exactly a house she was currently in; More like a mansion, as to the extravagant furnishings or the endless windows that followed up corridors then stopped all of a sudden with a blocked end. Yes she had tried to get out, got stuck more times then to count and had ended back to her room. 'Okay that option is officially out.' She had been luckily enough to be able to find her rooms, she was way too proud to ask for help. And all the Indians, those forced to work as servants – sometimes more like slaves- to the British. ( I'm not making this up, as an Indian I feel obliged to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth) No wonder Malfoy was so spoilt! He was raised as a brat and as to stay as one too!

"Madame," a voice called out, the accent was thick but understandable, and successfully took Hermione from her thoughts; she looked up she saw a petite Indian girl, talking.

"Madame, the Cricket match is starting."

"Oh, okay then." Hermione replied, she followed the girl out of the room and past the corridors and into the outdoors where the blast of humidity and heat hit her hard (Why couldn't I be in London where it snows constantlypout). The fact that there was some wind did little to comfort, as it was only carrying the heat around-not to mention the mosquitoes were pretty bad too. When she was seated the same Indian girl- who had led her outside- brought her some Lemonade. Hermione took this time to study her; her black hair was braided, and reached the middle of her back. Her large eyes held no emotion, though were a fascinating color of caramal brown that you couldn't really describe. And she looked no older then her, about 17.

Hermione realized she was staring and looked away. The lady next to her nudged her, "Is something the matter with her?" she asked pompously.

"Oh nothing at all," Hermione answered, mentally taking notes to not be interested or to study things to long as it would look unusual. As the Cricket match started, she found it hard to concentrate. She had read about cricket before coming onto the assignment. (Well Duh-that's Hermione) It was an interesting game, but with the heat, it made it almost unbearable. To look like she was watching she picked up the binoculars given to her, as a curtsey. Her eyes soon wandered away from the match and onto the outskirts of the field. Where nothing unusual was happening but the landscape was wondrous itself. She soon busied herself by trying to name all the trees, plants and flowers; she must've smiled because a younger girl next to her nudged her slightly.

"Every lady in England has got her eyes on him too. Watch out for competition." She giggled slightly. Hermione soon found out what the younger girl was talking about, a young man in his early 20's, with dashing good looks was playing outfield, and had managed to catch every ball coming his way. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes.

So how did ya'll like it? Please review, this is my first story and I really want to know whether it's good or not.


End file.
